


The Uncertainty in the Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Brief mention of homophobia, Character Study, Established Relationship, Fluff, Late night talks, M/M, first fic, no beta so apologies!!, reassurement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “is it illogical for a man to fall in love with another man when the population of the world is just below 100?”Senku blinked in surprise at the question. He already knew the answer, but he was curious on what brought the mentalist to ask that.“I don’t think you need to worry about the re-population of the earth, like I said I’m bringing them all back. So no it’s not”“Then you’ll bring them all back too? Those people who would look at this in disgust...” Gen looks down at his hand as he slides it on top of Senku’s, interlocking their fingers together. “...or would want us dead”





	The Uncertainty in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a very long time and I didnt have a beta so apologies for for the grammar mistakes! I really love these two characters and they manage to persuade me to write again. This is very dialogue heavy since I love writing dialogue.

Senku was sitting on the observatory’s floor, polishing the telescope when there was a soft knock on the door. He already has a few ideas on who would be at the other side but considering today was the day of the Ishigami festival his best guess would be that guy.

“Senku-chan!”

And he was right. “Come in Gen” He replied lazily, not wanting to move from his spot. He was at ease to know that he’ll be able to relax for the most part.

“Hello~ Sorry to intrude“ A man with purple robes and white and black hair greeted him as he enters the observatory. He looks around the place before approaching Senku’s spot

“Aren’t you going back to the festival? I thought that being the village chief you’d want to have a bigger part in it.”

“I’ll think about it, but to be honest I’ve had enough entertainment for the day and it looks like they’re already enjoying themselves with or without me” Senku remarked as soft sounds of laughter can be heard outside. Gen sat beside him and eyed at the telescope lens he was polishing, he was humming happily which Senku found endearing.

Only a short period of time has passed since they’ve gotten together, but somehow their routine hasn’t changed that much. No wonder others assumed they’ve been together for longer than they actually have.

“You know this is the first time in a long time where I’ve seen a lot of people gathered and enjoying themselves” After the village and Tsukasa’s Empire merged its been a lot livelier. Their projects became bigger and the technology they were working on advanced along with it. It was pretty unbelievable but it was still only a small percent in their grand plan.

“Yeah, no matter what era humans always find a way to enjoy themselves, that’s just how we are” The scientist lets out a soft chuckle. It wasn’t his favorite subject but humans were always interesting to tackle.

“Whether it be new or old blood these things won’t change huh” Gen said nonchalantly. There was a comfortable silence between them as they look upwards to the sky. The cool breeze surrounds them as they quietly listened to the muffled voices from a few villagers down below.

“Hey Senku-chan”

“Yeah?

“Here’s a question for you” Now this caught Senku’s attention since the mentalist don’t usually ask questions. The scientist would usually just explains things unprompted and Gen would reply to him with a witty comment. He doesn’t mind since he knew science wasn’t Gen’s forte, language and persuasion on the other hand was where he shined the brightest. Senku won’t admit it but he was very fond of that part of him.

Still he assumed it was just going to be one of those easy science questions (well easy for him at the very least) that Chrome usually asks. Or a question about the future projects and plans but instead it was something he didn’t expect at all from the mentalist.

“is it illogical for a man to fall in love with another man when the population of the world is just below 100?”

Senku blinked in surprise at the question. He already knew the answer, but he was curious on what brought the mentalist to ask that.

“I don’t think you need to worry about the re-population of the earth, like I said I’m bringing them all back. So no it’s not”

“Then you’ll bring them all back too? Those people who would look at this in disgust...” Gen looks down at his hand as he slides it on top of Senku’s , intertwining their fingers together. “...or would want us dead” He looked up at the sky as he continued. Senku stared at Gen whose face was illuminated by the moonlight but the mentalist’s eyes didn’t tear away from the stars above. 

Somehow Senku felt his chest tighten. The fact did cross his mind, once humanity is restored both the good and bad will come with it. Humanity’s history was full of bloodshed as it was full of creation. Though humans have come far since then, discrimination and hate were still ever present back at their old world. It's still present now considering everything that happened. 

“Well yes, It can’t be helped... it’s just a part of the plan that’s inevitable. As the population grows, humanity will subvert back to its old ways. Humans are brilliant creatures but like any other animal they still fear what they don’t understand. They’ll pour hatred on to things they do not believe, whether it be religion or political stance, humans will try to justify their actions no matter how illogical it might be.

“Yes that is true... which is why a lot of them are very easy to read, I guess it’s humanity’s fatal error” Gen lets out a soft laugh and finally looks at Senku with a smile.

“And well... Science has already made it’s statement about this” Senku tightens his hold a bit as he slowly raises both of their hands in front of them. “Sexual orientation is a complex interaction of environmental, cognitive and biological factors. Attraction is something you don’t get to choose” He scratches his cheek with his other hand as he tries to reassure his partner

“Mhmm...” Gen hums in agreement, he then gently pulls Senku’s hand closer to his face and rested his cheek at the scientist’s palm “but what does Senku has to say about it?”

Senku could feel the warmth that radiated from both Gen’s cheeks and hand. He could feel his own face starting to warm up and his heart beating faster than he likes. _ What a troublesome feeling. _ He thought to himself, not noticing that his lips were already curled into a smile.

“I say you worry too much, I didn’t care what other people think before and I’m not starting now. I know what is true and what is fiction and what I said to you were pure facts, may it be just chemical reactions in the brain or otherwise.” Senku declared confidently as he cups the mentalist's cheek. 

Gen eyes grew wide in surprise. He could feel his whole face reddened up to his ears and he was pretty sure Senku has made him the happiest guy in just a few sentences. The urge to kiss that stupid grin off the other man’s face was tempting but he’s in a bit of a teasing mood today. Gen puts down Senku’s hand, much to the scientist’s dismay, and smiled slyly

“Oh? What did you say to me? I can’t seem to remember... can you repeat it again?” 

“Eh? You dont remember? I guess cola will be out of stock for the next week then-”

"C'mon just say it again It's not that hard-"

"-Maybe the next two weeks-"

“-You know what I just remembered it!”

“That’s what I thought so”

After a short pause, they both burst out laughing at their exchange. “...though I think this side of you is really cute Senku-chan” Gen teased the scientist who just mouthed “gross” in reply. He leaned against the side of the scientist and laid his head on top of Senku’s shoulder. It was true that not a lot of people see this endearing side of Senku, and Gen was happy that he was one of the people Senku could be vulnerable to. There was a comfortable silence for awhile before Senku decided to ask a question.

“Then what about you mentalist? Are you sure... about this?” He scratches the back of his head, he was more or less prepared for what the mentalist was going to say

“Hmm...”

“…”

“...”

“...”

“Hey..."

“…”

“...”

“HEY!”

Gen laughed loudly pulling away from the scientist. “I’m just messing with you Senku-chan!” Senku elbows him on the rib but Gen didn’t seem to flinch much to the scientist's annoyance.

"You know what never mind don't answer it, the damage has already been done”

“No no no… But really I already told you before back then... I like you Senku... that’s not going to change and it’s something I’m definitely sure of, you can trust the words of a mentalist"

“Sounds like a scam”

“Ouch, you wound me Senku” Gen dramatically clutches his heart as he scoots back to his old position

“Then what was all those questions for? It seems like you were doubting if this was a good idea” Senku said sarcastically as he made air quotation marks at the air.

Gen shrugged “Mhmm... I just wanted to be sure we were on the same page”. He wrapped his arm around Senku’s, which the scientist didn’t seem to mind despite his earlier reactions.

“You know back there you were starting to sound just like Tsukasa. You better not start smashing the statues here, Yuzuriha has been working so hard on putting them back together you know”

“Of course not! I don’t want to become the new enemy of your kingdom of Science not to mention the bad reputation I’ll receive...” Senku raised his eyebrow on Gen's remark 

“I’m kidding... but you know when i was with the Tsukasa Empire... I’ve watched several statues get crushed by Tsukasa first hand. It would look like a normal demolition other than the fact that those were people’s lives that were being crushed... and the fact that Tsukasa was using his bare hands to do so. It was really a terrifying sight to behold”

Senku pictured Tsukasa pulvirizing the statues which sent a shiver to his spine. “Yeah I can imagine” he replies back

“...but to be honest back then I really didn’t care about his weird cleansing plan as long as it benefited me” Gen continued, his face gave off a melancholic look that seems to remember something. The person who was beside Senku and the superficial man he met a few years ago were hardly the very same person, and Senku just hoped Gen knew that.

“...though I’ll be lying if I said I didn’t understand the point behind it... I’m sure you understood it too Senku.”

“Yeah yeah but trying to play God on who dies and who lives sounds less exhilarating than bringing them all back don’t you think”

“No I think you just have a bigger heart than you’d like to admit” Gen pointed towards Senku’s chest.

“Eh really? What about you? What was that last second take back at Magma when he was about to smash the statues in Tsukasa’s Empire back then” Senku pointed out as he push Gen’s hand away.

“Ah Chrome told you about that huh... Well what can I say I’m merely human, and my thoughts are very fickle in times of high stress” Gen laughed, trying to brush of that memory from his head

“It sounds more like you’re painting yourself to be a badder person than you actually are” 

“Then let’s just say what we think of ourselves doesn’t align with our actions” 

“Maybe that’s why we suite each other” Senku smirks, not noticing that he already started leaning forward a few exchanges back

“Oh? was that your attempt at flirting? Getting bold here are we?” Picking up on what Senku is going for Gen does the same.

“Eh it was a long shot, I usually just like to get to the point rather than dance around the subject" Their faces were just inches from each other and Senku could smell the sweet scent of Cola from the mentalist.

“Yeah I guess getting to the point is much more exhilarating...” Gen whispered just before he closes the gap between them. They share a sweet kiss, free of uncertainty under the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
